


bring me back to life

by displayheartcode



Series: steady as a heartbeat [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt - “And even if you don’t feel the same, that’s okay - I’m always going to be here for you."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: steady as a heartbeat [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	bring me back to life

The year started with a fever that burned through their shared flat like wildfire.

Halley, who had died before, who had faced dragons and dementors and dangers, moaned miserably in a pile of blankets on the bed. She had never been this sick, even at Hogwarts when Snape had been breathing down the back of their necks during final exams.

 _Maybe if I try hard enough_ , she thought, _I can die again and come back to life as good as new._

Then, because the idea of having a physical body felt nauseating:

_Do ghosts get sick? Should I come back as a ghost instead?_

“I have tea,” Ginny said. Although it came out more as “I hab tee.” She shoved her girlfriend to the side of their bed, careful to balance both of the mugs in her hands. Somewhat curious, Halley rolled into a grudging sitting position and considered drowning herself in the tea when Ginny placed it in front of her.

Death by tea, something even Trelawney could never predict.

“What are the chances—”

“No,” Ginny said. She took a long sip. There was a hacking cough. “Your feet are cold enough. I don’t want to imagine how freezing you would be if you’re dead.”

Halley sighed. She breathed in the perfumed steam, holding her tea close to her chest. There were other options, but she supposed Inferi couldn’t enjoy playing Quidditch. Too much of a danger of losing their diseased limbs in mid-flight because of a bludger. “Muggles have this old idea of a monster called zombies…”

Ginny, with her runny nose and phlegmy voice, laughed.

“And even if you don’t feel the same, that’s okay - I’m always going to be here for you." Halley crossed a leg over Ginny’s, reaching for her clammy hand with her free one. “Even as one of the undead.”

Ginny kissed her cheek. Halley wished she could smell her flowery shampoo despite her stuffed nose. “Drink your tea, you weirdo.”


End file.
